Goku Defeated
is the second chapter of the ''Dragon Ball Super'' manga. Summary Beerus asks the Oracle Fish if she hasn't predicted something about a Super Saiyan God, and she confirms. Beerus gets excited, but Whis reveals that most of the Saiyans were destroyed when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. However, a few Saiyans escaped and are now living on Earth, but there is one on King Kai's Planet. Beerus and Whis then leave to North Kai's planet. Meanwhile, Goku is still training alongside Bubbles on King Kai's planet. He stops, however, when King Kai senses Beerus approaching. Goku asks him what is happening, and King Kai tells him about the identity of the God of Destruction, and just then, Beerus and Whis arrive. Beerus challenges Goku to a fight, and despite the objections of King Kai, Goku accepts, transforming into a Super Saiyan. Frustrated at being unable to defeat this new powerful foe, Goku transforms higher into Super Saiyan 2, and then Super Saiyan 3, but still has no luck against the God of Destruction. Finally, bored with the fight, Beerus asks Goku to hurry up and become a Super Saiyan God. Goku gets confused by this, revealing that Super Saiyan 3 is his highest form. Irritated, Beerus vanishes and appears behind the Saiyan, knocking him out with a single blow to the back of his neck. In another place of the universe, Champa senses Beerus fighting Goku and reveals that Beerus won't notice them on the move. When he and Vados notice that Beerus and Whis are leaving for Earth, Champa is relieved that Beerus hasn't noticed him yet. Beerus and Whis then arrive above Earth. Appearances Characters *Oracle Fish *Beerus *Whis *Goku *Bubbles *King Kai *Champa *Vados *Old Kai *Kibito Kai Locations *Beerus' Planet *Other World **King Kai's Planet **Sacred World of the Kai Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Beerus Anime and Manga differences *In the anime, Beerus threatens the Oracle Fish with less food in order to make him remember if the one from the prophecy is the Super Saiyan God. In the manga this does not happen and the Oracle Fish just confirms that he is right. *In the anime, when Beerus is finding out about the Saiyans he is in the middle of having a bath in his castle. In the manga he is just shown standing outside. *In the anime, Whis uses his staff to show Beerus what Goku looked like as a Super Saiyan during his fight with Frieza. In the manga he does not. *Beerus defeats Goku in a similar manner to the Battle of Gods movie by chopping him on the back of the neck. In the anime however, he attacks his shoulder. *Champa and Vados make earlier appearances here noting that they can sneak throughout the universe freely while Beerus is distracted. In the anime they do not make their appearance until the next saga. Trivia *A bonus page in the related volume shows Vegeta watching and mimicking dancers on TV which Vegeta used in the bingo scene in Battle of Gods. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Capítol 2 (BDS) Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:God of Destruction Beerus Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters